Magia Negra
by Sora.Tenshi.Akuma
Summary: A dor sempre ocasiona mudanças. Mas a dor de ser traído pode trazer o apocalipse. DarkHarry! Slash! Violência! Tortura! VoldHarry!


**Magia Negra**

**Autora: ** .Akuma.

**Categoria: **Harry Potter

**Casal: **Voldemort&Harry

**Avisos: **Álcool, Homossexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Violência, Nudez, Sexo, Linguagem Impropria, Tortura.

**Sinopse: **A dor sempre ocasiona mudanças. Mas a dor de ser traído pode trazer o apocalipse.  
Durante seu segundo ano, Harry descobriu que Rony e Hermione não eram realmente seus amigos e apenas estavam ao seu lado por conveniência. Agora, com essa descoberta, o destino se moverá em uma direção que não poderia ser prevista. Será que o apocalipse está próximo? Ou talvez seja a chegada da verdadeira salvação?

**Notas: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic é darkHarry.

:-:[ _ ]:-:

**#001**

Harry não se movia. Não por ele não poder, mas por ele se sentir tão fraco que o simples ato de respirar já lhe ocasionava um esforço muito acima da média. Porém, não era um cansaço físico... Ah, como ele desejava que fosse algo físico. Algo que apenas houvesse consumido sua estamina, pois assim bastava comer algo e dormir algumas horas e já estaria pronto para enfrentar mais desafios. No entanto, quando se tratava dele... Nunca era assim tão simples. Também havia aquela dor dilacerante, que cortava profundamente sua alma e sufocava seu coração. Ele nunca havia imaginando que a traição de pessoas que ele havia depositado toda a sua confiança, poderia lhe causar uma dor tão grande. Porém, ele havia descoberto da pior maneira que quanto mais se confia em alguém, mais doí quando se é traído por ela.

Aquele ano estava sendo realmente difícil. O ano havia se iniciado com um caos na opinião de Harry. Primeiro Dobby aparecendo na casa de seus tios e fazendo magia. Ele quase sendo expulso de Hogwarts e seus tios prendendo-o no quarto. Depois houve o incidente com o Pó de Flu, que o fez cair na Travessa do Tranco. Então o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, se mostra um idiota completo que ama a fama mais do que qualquer coisa e quer usá-lo para aumentar seu status diante da sociedade bruxa. Se as coisas não poderia se tornar ainda piores, houve a mensagem estranha escrita com sangue. Então os ataques começaram...

Madame Nor-r-ra foi a primeira, mas logo houve Colin Creevey. Então o mundo de Harry se tornou um inferno... Mais uma vez. Ele sempre soube que era capaz de falar com cobras. Havia descoberto esse talento quando muito novo, em uma das vezes em que sua tia o havia forçado a limpar todo o jardim. Naquela ocasião, havia se deparado com uma pequena cobra verde-brilhante. Foi engraçado no começo, já que ele não fazia ideia de que era um bruxo. Então, ser capaz de fazer algo que todos considerava impossível foi realmente engraçado. Alguns anos depois, houve a cobra no zoológico... Harry sempre sentia vontade de rir ao se lembrar da expressão assustada de seu primo.

Bem... Não importava como ele olhasse a situação. Falar com cobras nunca foi algo que considerou errada, ou 'escuro'. Vez ou outra, quando encontrava uma cobra, acabava por falar com ela e se divertia em uma conversa muito mais interessante do que a que tinha com seus ditos amigos. Diferente do que muitas pessoas poderiam supor, cobras eram animais muito inteligentes e sabiam sobre coisas que humanos não faziam nem mesmo ideia. Falar com elas, havia dado a Harry conhecimentos que ninguém mais poderia conseguir, não importava o quanto estudasse ou se esforçasse para consegui-los. No entanto, ao que parecia as coisas não eram assim tão simples no mundo mágico, como ele havia imaginado que fossem.

O incidente durante o Clube de Duelos que Lackhart havia montado, tornou publica a habilidade de Harry de falar com cobras. Em sua opinião, esse fato não deveria mudar nada em sua vida, mas foi justamente ao contrario. Todo mundo começou acreditar que, por ele ser capaz de falar com cobras, ele era o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin e, por tanto, o culpado pelos ataques que estavam ocorrendo na escola. Harry não conseguia pensar em como ele poderia ser herdeiro de Slytherin, porém Hermione havia afirmado que era impossível saber a verdade, já que o fundador da casa das serpentes havia vivido há mais de mil anos. Esse fato fazia com que qualquer um pudesse ser o herdeiro de Salazar, mas se fosse levado em conta o talento para falar a língua das serpentes, então Harry era o maior suspeito de ser um herdeiro de Salazar. Além do mais... Havia o segredo das palavras do Chapéu Seletor. O segredo que ninguém conhecia. O segredo de que ele deveria estar em Slytherin, ou invés de Gryffindor.

Se tudo isso já não fosse ruim o suficiente... Harry havia descoberto a maior traição que ele poderia sofrer em toda a sua vida. A traição por aqueles que haviam sido nomeados seus melhores amigos: Hermione Jean Granger e Ronald Bilius Weasley.

A descoberta de traição havia sido acidental. Ele havia acabado de sair do treino de Quidditch, para se encontrar com os dois no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme. Ele havia ganhado o costume de se mover pelo castelo usado a Capa de Invisibilidade de seu pai, pois assim não teria de suportar os olhares tortos e os cochichos que todos lhe dirigiam. Porém, assim que entrou no banheiro, ainda encoberto pela capa, acabou entreouvindo uma conversa entre os dois supostos amigos...

:-:[_Flashback on_]:-:

_- Eu ainda não entendo porque nós temos que ajudar __**ele**__?! – resmungou Ronald, que estava encostado em uma das pias do banheiro, observando Hermione misturar os ingredientes na poção. – Ano passado a quente quase morreu! Esse ano é capaz da gente __**morrer**__ de verdade! Eu sou a favor da gente fazer como todo mundo está fazendo, ignorar o Potter e se afastar dele._

_- Aff... Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir, Ronny? – falou Hermione, parecendo realmente cansada, como se aquela situação já houvesse se repetido inúmeras vezes. – Nós vamos ajudar ele, porque é o melhor para o nosso futuro. Sabe o quanto vamos ganhar depois que nos formarmos, apenas por sermos os 'melhores amigos de Harry Potter'? Até mesmo o emprego de Inominável e Ministro da Magia vai ser algo fácil, se continuarmos suportando a presença dele por mais alguns anos. Ou você quer passar o resto da sua vida apenas como um 'Weasley sem um nuque no bolso'?_

_- Certo... Já entendi... Mas porque merda ele tem que se meter em um monte de problemas? Será que ele não pode simplesmente ficar sentado e fingir que não existe? É insuportável ver todo mundo babando perto dele, como se ele fosse a reencarnação de Merlin ou algo assim!_

_- Hunf... Ele é a merda do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Ronald, o que você esperava? Ele só é uma versão de cabelo preto e rebelde do Malfoy. Agora, cale essa boca e parede reclamar. O treino de Quidditch já deve estar terminando e logo Potter vai estar aqui. Não queremos que ele nos escute._

:-:[_Flashback off_]:-:

- (_Péssima notícia, Hermione... Eu escutei tudo_) – pensou Harry, ainda com um olhar um pouco desfocado, enquanto encarava as cortinas vermelhas de sua cama.

Isso tudo havia acontecido há algumas horas, o tempo exato Harry não sabia bem. Depois de escutar aquilo, foi como se seu mundo ruísse em pedaços e não fosse mais capaz de ficar ali muito mais tempo. Simplesmente havia saído correndo o mais rápido que pode e se confinado em sua cama, tentando não desmoronar no meio do caminho.

A dor que estava sentindo era forte demais. Ele nunca pensou que algo assim poderia acontecer, mas no fundo Harry sabia que o único culpado era ele. Que ele já deveria ter esperado esse tipo de situação antes. Por mais que todos pensassem que Hermione fosse a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts, a verdade, era que _ele_ era o mais inteligente e talentoso da escola. Ele simplesmente não demonstrava isso. Primeiro por Ronald, que nunca havia sido um grande gênio e Harry não queria afugentar seu melhor amigo, mostrando-se superior nas aulas. Então Hermione havia entrado na turma... Harry sabia que ela era do tipo que não suportaria ver alguém ter um desempenho melhor do que dela. Por culpa deles, Harry havia aceitado se passar por alguém ignorante. Porém... Ele jamais havia sido ignorante.

Ele sempre soube que sua fama era maior do que muitos imaginavam. Ele sabia que sua fortuna era maior do que qualquer um supunha. Fora o dinheiro que havia em seu cofre pessoal, haviam as heranças... Sim, heranças. Mais do que uma. Por anos, desde que havia se tornado órfão, famílias bruxas sem herdeiros, ou até mesmo com herdeiros, o nomeavam em seu testamento lhe deixando alguma coisa. Algumas lhe deixavam propriedades, outras joias e tesouros inestimáveis, algumas lhe deixavam quantidades consideráveis de ouro. Também havia a mesada mensal que recebia de Gringotts, que segundo o Duende-Chefe, havia sido ordenado por seus pais pouco tempo antes de morrerem. Todo mês, desde que havia completado onze anos, Harry recebia cem galeões. Ele nunca havia chegado a realmente gastar seu dinheiro, já que nunca havia desejado causar ciúmes em Ronald...

No final, ele sempre soube que ele era famoso demais... Famoso por algo que nem ao menos era capaz de lembrar... Famoso por algo que apenas o lembrava de forma constante da morte de seus pais... Famoso por algo que ele não queria ser famoso... Por mais que ele odiasse, ele era **muito** famoso. Famoso o suficiente para fazer com que todo o tipo de pessoa ambiciosa e com segundas intenções se aproximassem dele. Mas mesmo sabendo disso... Mesmo sabendo que haveriam centenas de pessoas loucas para conseguir algo dele, Harry quis ignorar isso. Ele quis ignorar tudo apenas por sua tola ambição de uma vida normal e com amigos de verdade. Ele havia sido um idiota ingênuo quando fez isso. Um idiota quando aceitou dividir a cabine com Ronald Weasley, o filho caçula de uma família bruxa de nove pessoas e incrivelmente pobre, pensando que ele só estaria interessado em ser seu amigo. No entanto, Harry deveria ter notado... Ele deveria ter sido capaz de reconhecer o brilho ambicioso dos olhos azuis quando mostrou sua cicatriz. Ele havia sido um idiota pela segunda vez, no mesmo ano, quando havia arriscado sua vida para salvar Hermione Granger do Trasgo Montanhês, abrindo a ela a tão esperada chance de se aproximar dele.

Ele era um idiota. Isso já havia sido comprovado pela forma ingênua com que havia se portado durante todos aqueles anos.

Harry deixou um suspiro escapar por seus lábios. Ele nunca quis ter a fama que tinha. Ele nunca quis ser o centro do mundo. Ele só desejou um lugar onde ele poderia ser normal, não uma aberração como seus tios haviam lhe acusado de ser durante toda a sua vida. Por muito tempo, ele simplesmente pensou que fosse possível viver normalmente, caso ignorasse a fama que possuía. Caso fingisse que não percebia os olhares expectantes que todos lhe lançavam a cada segundo.

Ele era realmente um idiota ingênuo.

Ele havia visto no mundo muggle, como as celebridades que sempre tentavam se esconder da atenção do publico, acabava por ser sempre a que era mais vítima dos tabloides e programas de fofocas. Enquanto aquelas celebridades que faziam de sua vida um livro aberto para todos, acabavam sendo as menos incomodadas, simplesmente porque não havia nada para expor. Aquele poderia ser o mundo mágico, mas quando se tratava de fama, era incrivelmente parecido com o mundo muggle. Harry, que sempre se portou para se esconder o mais ansiosamente possível de toda e qualquer atenção, acabava sempre se tornado o pivô de algum escândalo. Ele até chegava a tremer de medo, ao imaginar como as coisas seriam quando se tornasse mais velho e o publico pudesse fazer mais algazarra com seu nome.

Um suspiro cansado deixou seus lábios. Ele sabia que não havia muito que fazer. Na verdade, haviam três coisas ele tinha **certeza** que deveria fazer.

Primeira, mandar seus supostos amigos para o inferno. Antes sozinho do que com pessoas que só queriam obter benefícios devidos sua fama. Não seria de todo o ruim. Havia passado dez anos de sua vida sem ninguém, então ele poderia suportar mais seis anos. A única coisa boa, era que ele não teria de fugir de Duda e sua gangue.

Segunda, começar a mostrar quem ele **realmente** era. Um bruxo jovem, inteligente, talentoso e com muito dinheiro.

Terceira, começar a manipular sua fama do jeito certo. Ele sabia como as celebridades e famosos do mundo muggle faziam. Tudo o que precisava fazer, era usar isso no mundo mágico. Ele sabia que sua imagem era mais política e importante, o que fazia com que ele tivesse que tomar um pouco mais de cuidado, mas provavelmente não teria tantos problemas. Ele só teria de usar as palavras certas e os movimentos corretos.

No final de tudo, a resposta final para sua vida, era agir da forma como havia evitado durante quase dois anos. Era uma ironia.

Decidido sentou-se em sua cama, puxando a mochila velha e esfarrapada que usava, tirando um livro, pergaminhos, penas e tinta de dentro dela. Começou a fazer encomendas das coisas que **precisava** ter e das coisas que **queria** ter. Roupas, não aqueles trapos velhos e dez vezes seu tamanho. Livros interessantes, acessórios, itens pessoais e de higiene que sempre havia lhe sido privado, assim como também alguns brinquedos e jogos que, por mais infantil que fosse, ele realmente queria ter já que nunca havia tido uma oportunidade de tê-los antes. Também havia enviado solicitações para o Gringotts, requerendo mais relatórios e informando que assumiria um papel mais ativo em suas contas, também solicitando nomes de advogados que haviam servido sua família no passado. Precisaria de um bom advogado para cuidar de todo e qualquer tramite legal que fosse enfrentar a partir de agora.

Terminou de escrever as cartas e as fechou, colocando um feitiço de confidencialidade em todas, sendo que elas só poderiam ser abertas pelas pessoas as quais eram endereçadas. Afastou as cortinas da cama e se levantou, sorrindo para a coruja branca que estava dormindo no poleiro ao lado de sua cama.

Edwiges era diferente das outras corujas. Harry já havia percebido isso. Ela era incrivelmente inteligente e leal. Passava pouco tempo no corujal, ficando quase que todo o tempo no dormitório com Harry, com exceção dos períodos em que ele se encontrava em aula.

- Ei garota, acorda. Preciso que você entregue algumas cartas para mim – falou, sua voz em um tom carinhoso, enquanto seus dedos finos deslizavam pelas costas da coruja.

Preguiçosamente, Edwiges abriu seus grandes olhos amarelos, enquanto ela dava um pio suave. Harry sorriu enquanto via a bela coruja branca abrir as asas e se chacoalhar, como se estivesse se espreguiçando após uma longa soneca. Segundos depois, ela piou novamente e esticou a pata direita em direção ao dono. Prontamente, Harry amarrou as várias cartas na perna na ave. Ele sabia que uma coruja normal poderia ter muita dificuldade em entregar tantas cartas, mas Edwiges era diferente. Ela era esperta e saberia entregar corretamente cada uma das cartas.

Abriu a janela do dormitório, sentindo a brisa do crepúsculo acariciar seu rosto. Sorriu e se afastou, vendo a bela coruja abrir as asas novamente, voando pela janela e logo ganhando distância. Em poucos minutos já se tornava impossível distinguir o ponto branco, que era Edwiges, em meio a escuridão.

Harry ficou mais algum tempo observando o céu que começava a escurecer. A brisa fresca acariciando sua pele e fazendo com que as ideias para o que deveria fazer nos próximos dias, se tornassem mais claras e firmes em sua mente. A tristeza e dor pela traição daqueles a quem confiou ainda estava latente. Era uma ferida ressente e estava muito aberta. Porém, logo ela seria amenizada pelo melhor bálsamo que poderia existir para tal ferida: o bálsamo da vingança.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir maldosamente, quando pensou sobre isso. Ele se vingaria. Lenta e sutilmente. Até o momento em que pudesse causar verdadeira dor e sofrimento aqueles que lhe traíram.

O som de passos atraiu a atenção de Harry, fazendo com que ele desviasse o olhar do céu, agora salpicado por estrelas. Instantes depois, ele viu Neville entrando pela porta. O garoto tímido e inseguro, assim que o viu, sorriu um pouco sem-jeito. Neville era assim... Inseguro de tudo que houvesse relação a ele, mas era a única pessoa que não estava julgando Harry.

- Oi Harry.

- Oi.

- Você não desceu para jantar. Ronny e Hermione estão preocupados com você...

Um sorriso de escarnio, muito atípico de Harry, surgiu nos lábios do moreno de olhos verdes.

- Oh, eu tenho certeza que estão. – sua voz soou irritada e desdenhosa, algo que vez com que Neville se surpreendesse. – Eu quero que aqueles dois se explodam.

De repente, Neville pareceu ficar nervoso. Ficando parado no mesmo lugar, enquanto suas mãos se mexiam nervosas, sem saber o que fazer. Ele não era muito bom em lidar com situações, onde haviam pessoas nervosas e com raiva, já que muitos desses momentos estavam recheados de pressão psicológica e, se havia algo que trancava completamente o filtro cérebro-boca do garoto, era a pressão psicológica.

- A-aconteceu alguma coisa? – balbuciou Neville, parecendo encontrar alguma coragem para avançar se sentar em sua cama, que ficava ao lado da de Harry.

Harry ponderou por um momento, olhando para o garoto tímido e inseguro. Neville era o único que parecia realmente sincero.

- Nada que eu realmente não suspeitava. Weasley e Granger só fingiam ser meus amigos, porque poderiam lucrar com isso. Eles não queriam ser amigos do 'Harry', queriam ser amigos do 'Menino-Que-Sobreviveu'. – respondeu desdenhoso, deixando a amargura que sentia ser transpassada em suas palavras.

- Quem te falou isso?! Eles não parassem fazer isso...

- Ninguém me contou Neville, eu os escutei falando.

Os olhos castanhos esverdeados se arregalaram ao escutar aquilo. Uma coisa era uma fofoca que você escuta no meio dos corredores, outra coisa bem diferente, era você escutar com seus próprios ouvidos. Uma grande onda de decepção atingiu Neville ao escutar aquilo. Ele sempre havia admirado os três Gryffindors do Trio de Ouro. Harry que era tudo aquilo que ele não era. Ronald que era corajoso e não fugia de nenhuma briga. Hermione que era tão inteligente. Ele não conseguia acreditar duas das três pessoas que ele tanto admirava, haviam feito tal coisa.

- Mas tudo bem. Isso não importa, porque eles vão se arrepender – continuou, sua voz calma atraindo a atenção de Neville, enquanto se sentava confortavelmente em sua cama.

- Você duelar com eles?! – indagou, um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam com a expectativa. A única vez que havia visto Harry duelando, fora no Clube de Duelos e o duelo não havia se concluído.

Harry riu com a pergunta e a animação visível de Neville.

- Não. Vou me vingar de uma forma mais... Slytherin – respondeu com um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios. – Vai ser sutil. Lento. Eficaz. Algo que ninguém vai perceber, mas eles vão sentir pouco a pouco.

Neville piscou curioso ao escutar aquilo. Ele não conseguia entender como uma vingança poderia ser feita dessa forma, mas a forma como Harry havia dito aquelas palavras lhe garantia que era algo possível de se fazer. Tudo o que o tímido e inseguro residente da casa dos leões poderia fazer, era assistir e ver como uma vingança poderia ser realizada de tal forma. E ele estava realmente ansioso para ser capaz de assistir tal trama.

:-:[Continua...]:-:

_**Oi gente =D**_

_**Bem, depois de muito planejar e ajustar várias coisas, aqui está (finalmente) a fanfic Magia Negra! (já tava na hora -.-'')**_

_**Espero que todos estejam ansiosos para ver como é que as coisas vão acontecer agora =D Não esqueçam de deixar um comentário ;)**_

_**Kiss Heart **_


End file.
